


Tropical IsleRand

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Islands, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Matt and Elektra are recovering with Darcy on Danny’s private island. Or, Elektra is. Matt is mostly worrying about what might happen to Hell’s Kitchen while he’s away.





	Tropical IsleRand

**Author's Note:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 1: Tropical Island

Matt could hear Darcy and Elektra laughing in the kitchen, so he slinked into the bedroom. If they found him, he could always say he was changing for their trip to the beach.

But he headed straight for the land line on Darcy's side of the bed.

All he'd been able to think about since he woke up—and understood where he was—was the fact that Hell's Kitchen was unprotected while he was recovering. Darcy had assured him that Colleen and Misty could handle things until he was 100% again. 

Elektra had volunteered (threatened?) to leave so that he would be able to vary his worrying schedule a bit. Darcy helpfully pointed out that if that were the case,  _ she _ would worry, so Elektra agreed to stay (much more easily than if Matt had asked her not to go, which was a bit irksome, but he couldn't fault her;  _ he _ was staying for Darcy, too).

He wasn't sure why he couldn't at least  _ check in _ with the neighborhood's babysitters, but apparently "fixating" was "missing the point" of their "time away."

The phone rang against his ear, the clandestine communication making his heart race nearly as quickly as it had the night before, when Elektra and Darcy were—

"Hello?"

"Colleen? Hi! It's Matt Murdock; I was just calling to—"

"Ruin his vacation," came Elektra's voice from what could only have been the phone located in the front hallway. 

"Is everything okay?" Colleen asked. 

"Fine," Elektra replied blithely. Matt sighed as he heard Darcy heading down the hallway toward him. "The accommodations are comfortable, the food is excellent, and the beaches are lovely. Please give Danny our regards."

"I will," Colleen agreed, sounding amused. "You all just focus on relaxing. You deserve it." 

Darcy loomed into the doorway of the bedroom, exuding annoyed vibes, and Matt was about to hang up when he heard Colleen say his name.

"Murdock. Don't sweat it about Hell's Kitchen. Misty and I have things well in hand."

"Thanks, Colleen."

"You're welcome," she told him, and hung up with a laugh.

"Is one of us going to have to sit on you at all times?" Darcy asked, her tone full of fond irritation.

"I mean... I'm not going to say no to that," Matt replied. He hung up the receiver and aimed a charming smile in her direction.

"We'll work out a schedule," Darcy assured him, approaching slowly.

Matt couldn't tell if his charm was working; he was likely still in trouble from the way Elektra had sounded.

Darcy took his hands and tugged him away from the phone. "And speaking of a schedule," she said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're supposed to be going to the beach, remember? We thought you came in here to change."

"I did," Matt told her. "I just... thought I'd make a quick call."

"Mmhm," Darcy hummed, not buying it. "I put on a sexy swimsuit for you and this is how you repay me?"

Matt's smile kicked up a notch as he realized why she had put his hands on her: it was an invitation to "see" her swimsuit.

He skimmed his fingers from her left collar bone to the right, following the line of the suit. The neck line was fairly high, but traveling lower there was nothing but smooth skin until an inch below her navel.

"You like?"

Matt nodded, feeling the ties at her hips. "I like this bit," he said. "Is it just for show?"

"Give it a tug and find out," Elektra suggested from the doorway.

Matt did.

It wasn't.

Darcy's swimsuit fluttered to the floor.

"We're not gonna make it to the beach, are we?" Darcy asked as Matt pulled her closer.

"Mm-mm," Elektra hummed a negative, and Matt heard the bed dip as she sat down on it.

"But... we're on a tropical isleRand! I want to go  _ swimming _ !"

"We will," Matt assured Darcy as he joined Elektra on the bed and tugged Darcy into his lap. "Later."

Later, Elektra (though she was slightly out of breath) asked, "Did that help to get your mind off Hell's Kitchen?"

Matt laughed and kissed Darcy. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176520575383/tropical-islerand)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
